


Happy Valentine’s Day, Pet

by Lokis_dark_queen



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, Dinner Date, Doggy Style, Dom Loki (Marvel), F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Getting railed, Lap Sex, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki Fucks Hard, Loki sex, Loki smut, Loki/reader - Freeform, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pillow Talk, Protective Loki (Marvel), Shameless Smut, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day, Valentine’s Day smut, Wax, Wax Play, date, loki laufeyson - Freeform, reader POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokis_dark_queen/pseuds/Lokis_dark_queen
Summary: Loki and the reader go out on a romantic Valentine’s Day date, but due to the reader’s bratty attitude the date is cut short and Loki rushes her home for her ‘punishment’
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki/Female Reader, Loki/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Happy Valentine’s Day, Pet

February 14th 

Today is Valentine’s Day. And I, thankfully, won’t be spending it alone. 

I Pick at the skin around my fingers as I stare at the clock.

‘Five more minutes’ I remind myself. 

I was counting down the minutes until I could leave work. Until I could see him. 

I have dinner plans tonight with my boyfriend Loki. We have a reservation for a fancy restaurant in New York, and I’m looking forward to it of course but I couldn’t stop thinking about tonight, after we get home, I already knew that he has something planned for me, for us. Just the thought of it had me clenching my thighs together, needy for friction. 

I quickly stood from my desk and made my way out the door. 

The drive home was long, even though I was speeding and surely breaking several laws. 

When I got home I burst through my apartment door. 

“In a rush love?” Loki greeted me. 

“Yes! Our reservation is in forty five minutes. And I’m still in my work clothes!” I exclaimed. 

“Calm down pet” he stood in front of my and placed his hands on my shoulders. “Everything will work out just fine don’t stress.” 

“Thank you Loki.” I breathed, “But look at you, already in your suit. It’s amazing how quickly you can put yourself together.” 

“It’s called magic darling, you should try it out sometime.” 

“I wish” I rolled my eyes. 

“Why not? Close your eyes pet.” He commanded. 

“Okay” I responded, doing as I was told. 

I felt a small breeze flow around my body and my face, I could feel the clothes on my figure change along with the shoes on my feet. 

I felt him lead me somewhere, and turn me around. 

“Open them love” 

When I opened my eyes I saw myself in the mirror wearing a long sleeve velvet green dress that feel to the middle of my thighs. Underneath the dress was a pair of sheer black tights, it was February after all so it’s cold outside, and some black and gold heels along with little bits of gold jewelry to complete the look. 

“Wow” Was all I could say. 

“Look at that goddess, no maiden in all the nine realms could even begin to compare to your beauty.” He proclaimed with his arms around my waist. 

He leaned down from behind me and gave me a loving kiss on the cheek. 

“Thank you Loki, you’re like my fairy godmother.” I giggled. 

“What?” He was confused by my ‘Midgardian film reference’ as he called them. 

“It’s from a movie called Cinderella where-“ I was cut off by Loki tossing me my coat. 

“Sounds interesting love, you can explain in the car, we need to go.” He stated, pushing me towards the front door. 

‘Well at least he’s nice most of the time’ I think to myself. 

Loki drove to the restaurant as I explained Cinderella to him. To be honest I don’t think he really cared. 

“We’re here” He announced, parking the car. 

“That was quick. How fast were you going?” I asked. 

“Don’t worry about it, we got here didn’t we?” 

“Whatever” I rolled my eyes. 

I went to walk ahead of him but I was pulled back by my arm, my back hit his chest. 

“Watch that attitude, or else I’ll make you regret it later.” He whispered in my ear. 

“Hm? Are you gonna punish me mischief?” 

“Let’s just say I don’t want you to take walking for granted.” He nipped at my ear. 

After I gained my composure back, I followed him into the restaurant. 

We were greeted and guided to our table.

“And what can I get started for drinks?” Our server asked. 

“Two glasses of your Pinot Noir please” Loki said. 

I spoke up after the server left. 

“I can order my own damn wine you know!” 

“What did I say about that attitude pet?” 

“Watch it” I talked back. 

He sighed, “Let’s just enjoy our dinner, we made these reservations two months in advance and I’m not wasting it.” 

“Good point.” I agreed

We sipped our wine and eventually ate our food. He really was romantic when he wanted to be. 

“Would you like anything for dessert” I asked Loki. 

“Unless you’re on the menu, no thanks.” 

“Loki! We’re in public!” I quietly scolded him. 

He smirked at me, “Not for much longer dear.” 

We paid our bill and walked hand in hand to our car. 

“This was a nice night, thank you Loki” I smiled as I got in the car. 

“Just you wait love I’m about to make it so much better” 

“How so?” 

“You’ll see darling.”

Even though Loki was speeding all the way home the drive was still too long. One of his large hands grasped my thigh while the other had a death grip on the steering wheel. Impatient Loki is certainly a sight to see, especially in New York traffic. 

Once we finally made it home Loki was practically pushing me towards our apartment. Just as quickly as the door opened, it was slammed behind me and my back was against it. 

“Now pet, I believe we need to discuss your punishment.” He breathed against my neck, kissing down my collar bone as he spoke. 

“Punishment? Whatever did I do?” I giggled. 

“You fucking know what you did.” His hand gripped my jaw and pulled my head up so I could look in his eyes. “You know that bratty little attitude you pull on me pisses me off.” 

“It’s just a bit of fun.” I winked. 

“Well, I hope you enjoyed yourself, because now you are mine for the rest of the night, yes?” 

“Yes” 

“Yes, what?” He growled. 

“Yes sir.” 

“Good girl”, he said before connecting his lips with mine into a passionate kiss. 

He bent his knees as my legs wrapped around his waist, our kiss never broke as he carried me to the couch. 

When he sat down I was straddling his lap. When we finally pulled away I felt a chill go down my spine as my dress, tights, and shoes disappeared from my body. In their place was a set of green lace lingerie, his favorite color. 

“You sure put a lot of effort into something you’re gonna tear off me later.” 

“I like to think that I’m taking the bow off my pretty little gift.” 

“Aww, you’re so romantic.” I sighed and placed kisses on his muscular neck. 

He groaned as I began to grind on his lap, his arousal was evident in his trousers. 

“You’re trying to distract me pet. I didn’t bring you here to rub yourself against me, as enjoyable as it is.” 

“What is it you wish for, sir?” 

“Kneel” 

I knew exactly what that command meant when it came to what he wanted, never one to disobey, I kneeled on the floor between his legs. 

“What a good pet” He grazed my lower lip with his thumb, his eyes darkened when I opened my mouth slightly to suck on it. “It seems you know your place?” 

“Yes sir” I answered. 

“Good girl, now,” he took his hand away from me and pulled down the zipper on his slacks, “suck my cock.” 

I didn’t need to speak when his cock bounced in front of me. I simply smirked at him before giving a kiss to his tip. 

“Get on with it.” He demanded. 

‘So impatient’, I thought to myself. 

I licked up his shaft and teased around his tip before I took him into my mouth. He is so large that I try to wrap my hand around what I can’t take. Loki didn’t like this. 

“No hands.” He grunted as he used his magic to bind my hands behind my back. 

His hand gripped my hair and he began to thrust his hips. 

I closed my eyes and tried not to gag as he fucked my mouth. His moans became louder as his hips moved faster.

I could tell that he didn’t want to cum too soon, that would be embarrassing on his part, at least that’s what he thinks. 

“Fuck!” He nearly shouted, his hips began to stutter and his cock started to twitch. “I’m coming!” He groaned before pulling out of my mouth and spilling his seed on my face. 

His cum was all over my face, hair, and even dripped onto my chest. When I opened my eyes I saw him with his eyes closed. Strands of his raven hair were stuck to his forehead due to his sweat, his cheeks were flustered and he looked heavenly basking in his post orgasmic bliss. 

“Hm”, He paused and looked down at me, “I should give you a reward for that pet.” 

At this point my arousal soaked through my lacy panties, I felt like I would die if he didn’t fuck me soon. 

“Come love”, he stood, cleaning me up and untying my hands with his magic as he took them into his, “I have plans with you.” 

“Like what sir?” 

“Always such a curious pet, lay on the bed.” He led me to our room and gestured to the bed. 

I listened to him and laid back on the soft pillows, my sight was soon blocked by a blindfold he placed on me. 

“Loki?” My voice was shaky. 

“Shhh pet, trust me”

I felt his weight leave the bed as he left to go get something. When he came back and sat down next to my laid out form he gave me a warning. 

“This might be hot pet.” 

Loki dipped his finger in the hot wax and spread it over the skin of my stomach. 

“Is this alright?” He asked. 

“Yes it’s perfect.” I pleaded for him to begin. 

Starting at my sternum, he slowly poured the hot wax on my skin. He knows how much I love the brief, slight burn that the wax gives me. 

“How beautiful you are in this position.” He groaned, one hand roamed my body as the other poured the hot liquid. 

“Fuck, please Loki.” 

I don’t know exactly what I was begging for but I know that he loves to hear me do it. 

“What is it you want pet?” 

“Touch me” 

“Where?” 

I answered his question by leading his hand up to my nipple, he took it from there and circled it with his finger. On my other breast he poured the hot wax around my sensitive nub. The throbbing between my legs was becoming to hard to ignore. 

“Fuck me!” I moaned, loosing my composure. 

I heard him place the wax jar on the nightstand next to the bed. 

“You’re not the one who gives demands around here pet. I will grant your wish only if you ask nicely, like a good girl.” 

“Loki, sir, please fuck me.” 

“Much better.” He kissed my neck and cleaned up the wax with his abilities. They were rather useful in these situations. 

He placed kisses and bites down my torso, eventually coming in contact with my panties, which he tore off of me. 

“Look at how wet you are pet. All of this is for me.”

“Yes I’m all yours sir” I gasped as he ran his long finger up my wet slit. 

It didn’t take long for Loki to dive in, his tongue circled my clit as his fingers thrusted in and out of my wet pussy.

I kept the blindfold on and tangled my fingers in his raven locks as he pleasured me. He would switch up his tongue and his fingers. Knowing how to play my body so well, he can make me cum in only a matter of minutes. 

“Oh Loki, I’m so close” I managed to say among my moans. 

“Not yet” he growled, his mouth still against me. 

I pulled on his hair and arched my back, he never faltered his movements. If anything they became quicker. 

“No! I can’t hold it ah- if you keep-“ I couldn’t speak, it was all too much.

Just as I was about to cum he pulled away from me, I nearly screamed. He looked down at me with a cocky smirk on his face. 

“Not yet pet.” 

“Please Loki, I need to cum!” I begged. 

“You think you deserve it? You were quite the little brat tonight, I had to contain myself from fucking you on the table in the middle of the restaurant. But I wanted to enjoy our date so I didn’t.” 

“You would’ve gotten kicked out anyway you horny bitch.” 

He wrapped his hand around my throat, squeezing just slightly. 

“What did you just call me?” Rage manifested in his eyes. 

“S-Sorry sir I-“ I was cut off by him ripping the blindfold off of me and turning me around on my hands and knees. 

“Speak to me like that again and I’ll gag you, whore.” He growled behind me, “Looks like I’ll just have to fuck that bratty attitude out of you huh?” 

I felt his hard cock line up with my slick entrance, my back arched with desperation to have him inside of me. 

“Please sir, I’ll be a good girl.” 

“You fucking better be.” He groaned before pushing into me. 

My upper body fell limp on the bed as he fucked me without restraint, his hand gripped my hair, pushing my face into the mattress that squeaked below us. 

“Is this what you wanted, huh? To be fucked like the slut you are? Who’s the horny bitch now?” 

“Me sir ah-“ He thrusted into me so hard I could barely speak. 

Everything felt so good, I couldn’t keep my moans in and neither could he. Our neighbors are surely going to hate us. 

He pulled me up by my hair and perched me on his lap with my back to his chest, his arm wrapped around my waist to keep me in place as his brutal thrusts continued. 

Loki sucked and lightly bit my neck, leaving marks that would remind of tonight for the next week. 

Eventually Loki pulled out and laid me on my back with him between my legs, I whined due to the sudden emptiness. 

“What’s wrong pet? Do you miss my cock inside of you?” He emphasized, guiding himself up and down my folds.

“Please Loki, I need you.” 

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” He laughed before thrusting into me again. 

“Ah! Loki!” 

He lifted one of my legs over his shoulder and leaned down to kiss me passionately. 

My cunt was so sore and I knew I wouldn’t walking tomorrow, I probably won’t be able to get out of bed. 

“That’s right, let this whole building know who owns you.” Loki’s words were nearly drowned out by his own breathy moans. 

“Please ah- Loki let me cum please.” I pleaded for my release. 

“Scream my name pet.” He buried his face in my neck. 

“Loki!” I screamed, his hand playing with my clit. 

“Cum pet, now!” 

My pussy clamped around him as I came hard, my vision nearly went white as I drenched his cock and abdomen with my juices. 

“Fuck! I’m close.” His thrusts became sloppy as he reached his peak. 

I felt his cock twitch inside of me right before he painted my walls with his cum. Hearing moan so vocally as he finished was music to my ears. 

Loki nearly collapsed in my arms and I held on to him tight, playing with his hair and running my hand up and down his naked back. 

“I love you so much darling.” He sighed into my skin. 

“I love you too baby.” I smiled and kissed his forehead. 

After we cleaned each other up we laid in bed, wrapped In each other’s arms, my head was on his chest as I listened to his heartbeat. 

“Did you enjoy your Valentine’s Day love?” He asked while stroking my hair. 

“This has been the best one yet, I don’t know if you can top it next year.” I teased. 

“As long as I’m on top of you I’m sure it will be great.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day! Here is some shameless Loki smut for you guys. I also posted a fluffy Valentine’s Day one shot with Loki too if you want to check that out. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated❤️


End file.
